JP2011-169514A discloses an exhaust device, having an exhaust path, in which exhaust gas discharged from an engine flows, and an exhaust heat collector, which is provided in the exhaust path, and which collects heat from the exhaust gas by using cooling water. The heat collected with this exhaust heat collector is used to warm up the engine, to provide heating, and so on.